Dream Forgotten
by latinaspice
Summary: Just a little 'what if' between Morgan and Garcia... Garcia receives a surprise one morning, and takes some time before cluing in to what's up. An idea I've had since I heard the recent news about the Season 12 finale. **Takes place after Episode 11x18 - if you haven't seen episodes 11x16 on, you may want to look away!**


**A/N: I will be updating Pouty Penelope in the next day or two, but this little idea has been floating through my mind since I heard our beloved Baby Boy will be appearing in the Season 12 finale, so I had to write it! Imagine if this happened...**

* * *

Penelope dragged herself into her lair, her head a foggy mess. She was in a funk, and couldn't seem to get out of it. She hadn't felt herself since... she didn't even want to think about it. About _him_. Just the thought weighed her heart down, and she was wondering how much longer she could keep it from shattering. She missed Derek. So very much; it wasn't the same without him. Before her mind could take her to a sad, dark place as it had often ventured lately, she decided to distract herself with running a few needed updates to her computer system. She sighed, sadly, wondering how she would get through another day.

Sighing again dramatically as an error popped up, she heard her door creak open. "What's that deep sigh for, Baby Girl?" She heard from the doorway. Gasping, she spun around in her chair, her eyes welling up with tears. "Hot Stuff?" She croaked.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His warm smile faded instantly, and his brows furrowed with concern.

"Y-you're back, I-I mean... You're here..."

He approached her cautiously. "I... am...? I brought you your macchiato." He held the cup out to her, shaking it slightly for effect.

"Wh-what... are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Baby, is everything alright?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, tears now streaming down her face. She was thrilled to see him again after so long. She wasn't sure if they were sad or happy years, but she didn't get a chance to find out.

He reached over and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I just got in, and I grabbed your coffee this morning since I know you run late, so... I brought it to you to brighten your day...?"

"But why are you here? To visit?"

"Penelope, you're freaking me the hell out. What's _with_ you? We have a briefing at 10 every morning. That's why I'm here. I work here, remember?" He scoffed, trying to make light of the weird vibe he was getting.

"You left... you left to be with Savannah and Hank, you left us."

Derek was about to perch himself on her desk, when he froze mid-way. _"Who?!"_

"Stop joking around, Derek!" she shouted, incredulously. "You left the BAU, you resigned to be at home with your family. You haven't been back since Hank-"

He interrupted her by placing his hands on her shoulders to focus her gaze on him. "I don't know what my pops has to do with all this, but seriously Baby Girl, you're going to have to stop drinking on a work night! How much did you have? Did you hit your head or something?"

She shook her head, and her attention was now drawn to the throbbing, cobwebby feeling - courtesy of her hangover. "I wasn't- I didn't-wait..."

"Think back, you and I talked on the phone around 7:30 last night. You said you had a date with Malbec and a rom-com. I offered to come by-"

Her eyes went wide. "And I said I needed some me time!" She jumped up, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm starting to remember... so... You don't know a Savannah."

"Georgia, yes. Other than that, I'm stumped. Is she an ex...? She couldn't have left much of an impression, if I don't even remember her..." he chuckled, and she did too.

"Oh, oh, oh!" She pulled his face to hers and kissed him urgently.

"Woah-Garcia, what-what are you doing?!" He asked, pulling away suddenly. The look on his face mortified her. She read this all wrong. All these years, and nothing?!

"I-I'm so... oh, FRACK!"

"No, no, no. Hold up." He held her by the shoulders, and examined her expression closely. His face softened, and he spoke again. "When I imagined our first kiss, it was an expression of our love, not like two desperate teenagers."

"Are you saying you're falling for me, Hot Stuff?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Him? With her?!

"Oh, Baby Girl, I've already fallen... I'm just waiting for you to pick me up!" He grinned.

"Y-you imagined this?" She giggled, nervously.

"No, silly girl, I imagined _this..."_ He leaned in slowly, wrapping her in his embrace; he made good on his word, and her bad dream was completely forgotten.

 _The End_

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who voted for 'Derek Reimagined' - I am proud to say I received the award for runner-up for best Morgan/Garcia in the 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards. Thank you thank you thank you!**


End file.
